leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultima
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ultima | jname=キワメ | tmname=Kiwame | slogan=no | image=Mr Stone Ultima Mr Briney Drake Adventures.png | size=220px | caption=Ultima (top)| age=no | years=| gender=Female | birthday=February 2 | hometown=Cape Brink | blood=B | region=Sevii Islands | relatives=Unknown | colors=no| eyes=| hair=| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| media=Adventures| roundnum=PS271 | roundname=...Now You Don't }} Ultima (Japanese: キワメ Kiwame), known as Kimberly in Chuang Yi's translations, is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures . History Ultima first appears on One Island, where she informs and that she has decided to make one of them a successor in learning the ultimate moves. When they refuse her offer, Ultima is infuriated and cuffs their wrists with the rings from her staff. The rings prevent Red and Blue from moving up to twenty feet away from Ultima. Believing that it may be a good chance to get stronger so they can defeat the that attacked , Red decides to take up Ultima's offer. Ultima takes the two Pokédex holders to her home on Two Island. There, Red and Blue are forced to take a series of trials to build up their endurance and determine which of the two will learn one of the ultimate moves. After a series of exhausting competitions, Red and Blue managed to finish at the same time. When they exit to inform Ultima of the results of their training, they find her being attacked by Deoxys. They use the ultimate moves to try and save Ultima, but a combination of fatigue and lack of practice causes the moves to miss. Ultima reveals that the Deoxys is actually just a ed Ditty and that it was only a prank. Ultima explains that Ditty informed her of what happened when Deoxys attacked its Trainer. She praises the two for learning Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn and hopes that they will master them and use them to defeat Deoxys. She then sends the two off on their quest and warns them to be careful. Later, Ultima travels on the Seagallop to One Island with the intent on meeting Green to teach her the ultimate Water-type move, Hydro Cannon. Upon arriving, Ultima finds Green being pursued by the inhabitants of One Island. The inhaitants attack Green with the intent of handing her over to Team Rocket, who demanded that the Pokédex holders be given to them or else they would destroy the Sevii Islands. Ultima manages to get Green onto the Seagallop and escapes to the sea. They travel to Five Island, where they find Red, who battled Deoxys but was completely defeated. That night, the group camps out and discusses what to do with Team Rocket and Deoxys. The shock of his defeat causes Red to become fearful and begins questioning whether or not they can defeat Deoxys. Green tells Red that Team Rocket has her parents held captive, which is why she intends on fighting even if she doesn't know about Deoxys' strength. Green reveals that she managed to take one of Ultima's rings and sets off to learn Hydro Cannon. Once Green learns Hydro Cannon, the group heads off to Seven Island to confront Team Rocket at their base, the Trainer Tower. As Blue, Green, and a reinvigorated Red battle inside the tower, Ultima rescues Green's parents and . Ultima has Lorelei take Green's parents to safety while she stays behind. After the tower is destroyed, Ultima emerges from the rubble with a pile of items she stole from Team Rocket's vault. One item was the Old Sea Map that could be used to locate Faraway Island, the home of . She contacts Mr. Briney, an old friend of hers that wished to find Faraway Island, to inform him of her find, only for Mr. Briney to reveal that he managed to find the island on his own. Briney reveals that he also found Mew, but it escaped and begin flying towards Kanto. Ultima and the others travel to Kanto via the Seagallop, but once they arrive in Vermilion City, they find the Pokédex holders being turned into stone at the hands of Sird. It is revealed that Ultima also stole a report on , a Mythical Pokémon that can return the petrified Pokédex holders with a wish. Using this information, Professor Oak sends to capture Jirachi while Ultima trains and in learning the ultimate moves. At the end of the sixth chapter, Emerald wishes on Jirachi to free his fellow Pokédex holders from their petrifaction, allowing all ten to defeat Guile Hideout's fake with a combination of the ultimate Fire-, Water-, Grass- and Electric-type moves. In Epilogue, Ultima is seen on a ship traveling to the due to Scott's wish for visitors on the Battle Frontier's opening day. Ultima is enlisted by Steven Stone and Mr. Stone in helping stop a disaster that threatens to destroy the world. Ultima is tasked with training , , and Emerald in mastering the ultimate moves so that they would be prepared to use them in their Mega Evolved states. Once they succeed, the group travels to the Sea Mauville, which holds a machine known as the Absorber that can be used to power a dimensional shifter that will help stop the meteoroid. The next day, Mr. Stone and Steven use the Absorber on Sapphire's Chic and Emerald's . The process drains the life energy of the two Pokémon and transfers it into the dimensional shifter, but also causes intense pain to Chic and Sceptile. The scene of watching the two Pokémon in pain horrifies everyone. After the dimensional shifter is filled with energy, the area is attacked by Zinnia and her small army of Team Aqua and Magma Grunts in order to destroy the shifter. Ultima helps fend off Zinnia and her allies long enough for Ruby to arrive and stop the fighting. After Ruby convinces Zinnia to leave, he asks Drake to take him to a place where he can get information on the Legendary Pokémon . Drake agrees and has Mr. Briney take everyone to Meteor Falls. As they travel, Ruby reveals that he managed to steal a scroll Zinnia was carrying. Ultima decodes the scroll and finds out that it contains the move , which can be learned by . During the trip, is tricked into summoning and from their resting places by Blaise and . The two super-ancient Pokémon make their way to Maxie and Archie, who use the restored Red and Blue Orbs to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms. To test Kyogre's new power, Archie has Kyogre create a giant whirlpool to sink the S.S. Tidal into the sea. After escaping and making their way to shore, Ultima, Drake, and Briney are saved by the Draconids and taken to Meteor Village to recuperate. Character Ultima is known as the "guardian of ultimate moves", and has been known to require s to go through trials known as the Path of Skipping, Path of Catching, and Path of Battling in order for their Pokémon to learn these techniques. Through these trials, 's Saur was able to learn and Blue's Charizard was able to learn . Ultima later taught 's Blasty without having to go through the trials. Ultima is good friends with Mr. Briney from Hoenn, and even teases him about his age from time to time. Pokémon On hand was first seen demonstrating Ultima's power to and . Typhlosion's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was first seen demonstrating Ultima's power to and . None of Meganium's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} is Ultima's main mode of transportation, first seen when and were battling on the Path of Battling and when 's Ditty explained what happened to its Trainer. It appeared again in the watching as Ultima trains Sapphire and Emerald to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. She later uses it in a battle against Zinnia's , but loses. Dragonite's only known move is .}} was first seen protecting when she was attacked by the residents of One Island. Feraligatr's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} Status unknown and ride on two for the Path of Catching trial. Outside the trials, it is not known if the Dodrio are on her official team. None of Dodrio's moves are known.}} In the games Ultima is based on the old woman living on Cape Brink in , a Move Tutor known for teaching Frenzy Plant to Venusaur, Blast Burn to Charizard, or Hydro Cannon to Blastoise. Trivia * Due to ' translation of the manga, she is also popularly known as Brinca in the fan community, as Coronis is fond of inventing Western names for manga-only characters who lack dub names. * Ultima possesses a full set of the fully evolved forms of Johto's starter Pokémon, who themselves are able to obtain the "ultimate moves" either through evolving from Pokémon obtained on Mt. Battle in or from a similar Move Tutor at a specific location in the post-Generation III games. Names Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Kiwame es:Kimberly it:Ultima ja:キワメ zh:极梅